Over the edge
by BookCraziii
Summary: He has to run thats the only option he has. joining a secret organization bent on world domination is hard.while Running from the justice league for murdering Batman is damn well near impossible, but what else is Robin to do.


Hey it's been so long since I've been on fanfiction so I was watching young justice and I was thinking…wow I really love the whole batman and robin fluff soooooo I am joining the fandom. the story is angsty but if you look hard enough you'll find the fluff.

* * *

><p><span>chapter 1<span>

They always had this unspoken agreement between them, wether they were fighting for their lives or they were training. When he was taken hostage or held for ransom there was always that unspoken agreement. It would linger after a nights patrol, or when he got out the car to walk inside school. It was the arkward silence that come over them after he told _Him_ goodnight.

That silence was the unspoken agreement the thing they dare not speak about for fear of breaking it. The harsh metal of the cuffs irritated his skin holding tightly. he tried not to look up and meet the stares he knew what he would find, the disbeleif the disgust maybe even fear.

He looked at the cold lifeless body on the floor and wondered if this could have gone any other way. Just as quickly as the thought came it fled, No this was the only_ way_.

The shove that hit his back was a clear sign to start walking. He spared the body one more dispassionate glance before walking away. He saw many of the league members gathering around to the fallen warrior. There eyes not a reliable friend right now.

No this could'nt have happened not him

They didn't understand...no they didn't want to understand. That body on the floor meant everything to him he would be nothing with out _Him_. The boy looked around his eyes finding the beautiful emerald green of his best friend. He didn't now wether it was out of fear or desperation...maybe it was both but he mouthed the best apology he could.

Sorry.

The emerald eyes just looked away the anger in them fading a little but being replaced with a sadness. The boy wasn't sure if that was for the best or not, he looked at the rest of his comrades being hit with an array of emotions. Anger, betrayl, and sorrow.

Why did he do this to them, How could he do this to them. The boy sighed he knew the price of doing what he did but it had to be done...it had to be.

They loaded the boy into the zeta beam on his way to face justice. He couldn't help but chuckle bitterly at the irony. when reaching there destination in space he was faced by many people jut months prior he called Aunt and Uncles, he rememered seeing the same solemn sad expressions in looks of happiness and amusement when he told them about his day.

But standing there now it finally hit him there was no turning back. "You understand what youv'e done don't you?" the gravely voice of who he once called his uncle.

There was only one path now this was his only way.

"Yes."

They all looked away not wanting to see or believe the truth, If the blood stained clothes didn't convince them the boys words sure did.

"We can't go easy on you for this, if you tell us who put you up to this we can try and help you."

The boy gave them a small smile he understood the message,_ Tell us you didn't do this willingly._

No he couldn't give them what they wanted that innocent little boy they once knew was gone dead to the world. "I'm sorry it had to be done." the cold lifeless tone in his voice made them flinch. They looked at each other sad at the lost of there friend but even sadder at the lost of their child, Robin child of the justice league had... _fallen._

"I'm sorry also."_ sorry for not saving you in time._

****Robin gave another fragile smile on the way out of the room Robin wondered again for one brief moment was there any other way and again there was only one answer. NO.

He thought back on the final moments the painful acceptance that were in Bruce's eyes. Has they lowered him down in the police car his thoughts drifted back to that unspoken agreement him and Batman had.

_I love you son._

Robin smiled not daring to let the tears brimming his eyes spill. He always knew Batman would be the first to break it that unspoken I love you. They always showed never saying it in fear the other didn't feel the same, thinking back on it Dick could laugh at there stupidness.

But not right now... right now he needs to plan on how he was going to escape from juvie. Maybe even how he was going to attend the funeral of the man he killed, the man he called father.

_I love you to dad._


End file.
